Locked Up
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Meet Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Three best friends who work together in one of America's largest corrections facility, otherwise known as prison. But when the infamous Mikaelson family are suddenly taken into custody after years of failing to arrest them, they know something is up. What could the Mikaelsons be planning? Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so another story. I'm getting seriously pissed at my brain for giving me ideas for stories. Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

Caroline woke up to her obnoxious alarm clock. She was definitely not a morning person, but after a moment to savor the warmth of her bed, she got up.

After her daily run, she took a quick shower. She put on her uniform and threw her hair in a bun. She was a corrections officer. Caroline used to work in a small county jail, but she now had a job at one of the largest prisons in the U.S.

Caroline had a dangerous job, it could be hard to control hundreds of inmates. A run in with a razor blade wasn't an uncommon thing. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, if an inmate found the right moment, they wouldn't hesitate to take the opportunity.

Though there was a weird kind of respect between her and the inmates, they did their business and she did hers. Caroline practically chugged down her cup of coffee before getting into her car.

After getting security access, she walked in the staff room. There was an unusual buzz of conversation and she asked her friends, Elena and Bonnie about it. "We just got a group of inmates coming in. The usual DUIs or druggies, but get this, the Mikaelsons are in custody."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "The Mikaelsons?!" Elena nodded frantically. The Mikaelsons were famous criminals that were known to be involved with just about anything. From drug operations to the mafia. They had no reason to act out, they came from a wealthy, respected political family. But they were never able to be taken into custody, they were all ways one step ahead of them, so why now? And not just one family member but the whole family. It was suspiciously easy.

The three girls were assigned to give the new inmates the run down, and they were all more than a little nervous. But they pushed their feelings aside, it was easy to see when a cop was nervous. And respect was the game in the prison, if the inmates saw you nervous, they wouldn't respect you. And that could cause future problems.

They all walked confidently into the hallway, receiving the usual wolf whistles and cat calls. "All right listen up, everyone stay behind the line, take your shoes off and toss it, gently, over the line please." Caroline announced.

"Now please take your clothing off." Elena directed. There were a few more cat calls to which Elena rolled her eyes. The girls spotted Rebekah Mikaelson as the only girl in the room and offered, "Would you like to go to a different room and change?"

Rebekah was surprised the officers had shown her kindness but quickly covered it up with a scowl. "I can change with the rest of the boys." Her brother who was standing next to her rolled his eyes and mumbled something about, "Stupid." And "Feminism."

"Are we supposed to take all our clothes off?" A nervous looking young man said. The man looked out of place next to the other inmates.

"Yes, underwear included." Bonnie informed. Rebekah was really starting to regret her decision to stay. Elena locked eyes with her and arched an eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted to take up her offer. Though she stood strong, and slightly shook her head.

The girls began to pick up the clothing articles on the ground, folding them into nest piles on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, and since this is prison, body cavity checks will be required." Caroline announced. Everyone let out a groan.

"I won't care as long you three are doing them!" An inmate shouted out followed by hoots and hollers. Elena had to stop herself from giggling. "No, we don't expertise in that subject, however Bertha does." Elena answered.

Cue Bertha, an overweight elderly woman. The girls had to stop themselves from giggling at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

After the body cavity searches were done, the three girls led the limping inmates further down the hall were they passed out jumpsuits.

An inmate who had tattoos covering his body, decided to try to take off down the hall. Though as he passed Elena, she swiped his feet out from under him, causing him to fall face first down to the ground, giving him a bloody nose. Bonnie, who was now the closer of the two, pinned him down and cuffed him. "Let this be an example to anyone who tries to cause disruption." Caroline said as she hoisted the man who had red blood dripping down his face to a holding cell.

Most of the inmates had shocked looks on their faces, not really expecting the women to be able to do damage. Though all the Mikaelsons were smirking, which unnerved the girls. No more escape attempts followed that. They had trouble figuring out which cell to put the Mikaelsons. They didn't want them to put their heads together, but if they were all contained to one cell, they wouldn't have to worry as much with them being around other inmates and possibly influencing them.

Finally they decided to put them all in one cell together alone, though it was a dangerous decision. One they in the end regretted.

**Feedback would be super awesome! If you have any suggestions or ideas, don't hold back. Would you like me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't update on Saturday, because it was my birthday. But anyway.**

The day's excitement quickly died down and it quickly became any other normal day. Elena got one of the more dreaded jobs, lunch duty. She had to watch over the inmates as they ate, and it was the most common place for a riot to break out.

It was easy to be overpowered during the chaos, even with a gun. Intuition told Elena that something would likely happen. Probably because of the Mikaelsons. Elena kept her hand on her gun and radio and watched the scene below her from her spot on a floor above them. The tension was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. The Mikaelson family stuck together and all eyes seemed to be on them as they sat down at a table together.

The usually loud conversation was absent. The only sound was the clinking of silverware and she looked up to make sure the other guard knew what was going on. But the other guard was missing. Just as Elena was about to take out her radio, a loud cry broke out from below her.

A inmate had gotten up from his table and attacked another with a shank. Elena quickly ran down the stairs shouting into her radio as a riot errupted under her. Elena hesitated as she saw the huge mass of people fighting each other, maybe she should wait for the other officers to come. But as she saw the scared man from earlier that day who was getting punched in the face repeatedly by a large brute of an inmate, she jumped in.

Elena took the man by surprise and shoved him off the smaller man. She had to drag the man out of the crowd and to the stairs to rest. Elena quickly ran back into the crowd and tried to control as many as she could. Elena looked up to see the Mikaelsons still sitting at their table watching as the fighting broke out around them.

She locked eyes with them, confused, when she felt an intense pain in her side causing her to gasp. Someone had snuck up behind her and stabbed her. Despite her wound, she turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Elena was grateful for her strong punch. Thankfully the other officers came in and were able to handle the situation.

Elena had to sit down at one of the tables and apply pressure to her wound. When everyone was controlled and back in their cell, Caroline came over to her. "Why wasn't there someone else watching guard?" Caroline demanded.

"I don't know. Caroline, don't panic, but I've been stabbed." Elena gasped out. Caroline's eyes widened and her gaze flicked down to see Elena holding her bloody side. "We need medical attention over here!" Caroline shouted to the other officers.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Caroline demanded as she moved Elena's hand to study the wound. "Didn't seem like a big deal." Elena groaned. "Bull shit."

Caroline watched as Elena was carted off, she was ready to kill someone. And she thinks she knew who was responsible.

* * *

"You arrive here, and hours later a riot breaks out, and my friend gets stabbed. A little bit of an odd coincidence huh?!" Caroline practically shouted as she paced the room. "Caroline, calm down. Elena's a fighter, it could've been a lot worse." Bonnie's reassuring voice came from behind her.

"Elena could have died! And I have a sneaky suspicion you guys had to do with it." Caroline exclaimed pointing wildly at the overly calm Mikaelsons. "Hold on for a moment, love. All this is speculation, there is no real evidence." The man with blonde hair, dimples, and bright blue eyes sad, Klaus.

"No fucking shit Sherlock! But don't think I won't find evidence! I will fucking end you!" Caroline screamed and stalked out of the room, leaving Bonnie with them. "That was a tad bit dramatic." Kol remarked. Bonnie was about to follow her out of the room when Elijah asked, "How is Miss Gilbert's condition?" "She's stable." Bonnie curtly answered.

Only after she walked out of the room did she realize something. For security purposes they didn't use their last names, how did Elijah know Elena's?

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
